Chatzy Adventures: HailSong
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Andropov  me , Angel, and Blaid do a RolePlay, until and unexpected villa comes along. Will Andropov's plan work?  Chatzy Adventures!


**HailSong**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Before You Read**

This is an old adventure of mine. Me, Blaid, and Angel were RolePlaying when Slade came along and we had to fight him. This is from Chatzy, so I have no control over what they say and I will not change what they say.

I am Andropov Kyo, Angel is Angel, Blaid is Onio/Blaid, Goten is Goten/Slade, and Starfire is Starfire/Raven.

Also note we have modofide our characters (I have had Andropov the same one from The Blue-Haired Angel and Incinerate Boy" so he can use all Plasmids, and I gave him a last name (Kyo) and new abilities for his Shadow.

Blaid is a Saiyanhog, Angel is special kind of Human who can sing, Goten is Goten from Dragonball Z but different in someways (i.e he's not a follower- he's a leader, he can heal himself (only), and can go Superior Saiyan (you don't see it in here) and a ton of other stuff).

If none of the characters you know aren't in character to that one, that's because we've made them different.

On with the story. R&R

**HailSong**

Andropov Kyo: Whatchaup2?

Angel Akemi Aero: If i do not reply that means im either puking my guts out in the bathroom or im either checking my temperature

Angel Akemi Aero: and nothin much

Andropov Kyo: oh.

Andropov Kyo: cool

Andropov Kyo: Hey, I met Starfire today.

Andropov Kyo: Goten, Trunks, and her came.

Andropov Kyo: We were talking and stuff.

Andropov Kyo: Then Slade showed up. He's a bad guy. I had to hold him off until Trunks and Goten were done the fusion. Damn, he was strong. I broken my wrist in that battle. See? *holds up my injured wrist*

Angel Akemi Aero: Oh okay

Angel Akemi Aero: i see.

Andropov Kyo: *nods* Yes.

Onio: I coulda taken him -3-

Andropov Kyo: It doesn't matter if you could take him. You weren't there.

Andropov Kyo: brb

Onio: I would have killed him in an instant.

Onio from x.x.x.166 changed name to Blaid The Saiyanhog 2 hours ago

Angel Akemi Aero: *sighs* (kk)

Andropov Kyo: lol

Andropov Kyo: bk

Andropov Kyo: I went to the bathroom and open the toilet and I thought there was a spider in it (it was just a peice of grass) and I was like, "I don't need to go to that bathroom anymore." XDDDD

Angel Akemi Aero: wb and lol..

Andropov Kyo: ty

Angel Akemi Aero: np..

goten kaito corve. from x.x.x.65 left this message 2 hours ago:

you could not have killed slade blaid

Blaid The Saiyanhog: I could. Easily.

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Super Saiyan is all I would have needed.

Angel Akemi Aero: my stomach hurts again..

Andropov Kyo: Goten!

Andropov Kyo: Angel! *hugs Angel*

Andropov Kyo: T~T Poor Angel...

Angel Akemi Aero: :( it hurts alot..

Andropov Kyo: I wanna come over and make you soup and stuff. Damn, I'll make a good marrige partner. XD

**I skipped a few things. Basically, we decided to RolePlay action/adventure and I was the one to begin the RP.**

Andropov Kyo: *knocks on the door and waits*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *Asleep, Is in a tree outside Angel's house*

Angel Akemi Aero: *opens the door half asleep* hello.?

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *I slip and fall out* FFFUUU- *lands head first*

Andropov Kyo: Angel. Hi.

Andropov Kyo: *hears Blaid and turns around* Hi?

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *the ground cracked from where I fell* Ow ow ow ow...

Angel Akemi Aero: Hey Andro...*yawns* *sees Blaid and walks over* are..you okay? *yawns*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: I think...*gets up, My head bleeding abit*

Andropov Kyo: *scratches back of neck and goes over to Blaid*

Angel Akemi Aero: *goes over to him aswell*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *my Saiyan tail sways back and forth* *takes a bandana and puts it over my wound*

Andropov Kyo from x.x.x.47 left this message 67 minutes ago:

(XD ANDROPOV: Hello, Kluke. It's nice to see you're up.

KLUKE: How did you know my name?

ANDROPOV: *blush* Uh, I, uh... I'm the... information gatherer... It's my job... to know everything... So... That's how... I know your... name...?

ME: FAIL!)

Angel Akemi Aero: (lol! )

Andropov Kyo: *walks out to the sidewalk* Sorry to walk you up, Angel.

Angel Akemi Aero: *coughs*

Angel Akemi Aero: It's okay..what time is it by the wy

Angel Akemi Aero: way**

Andropov Kyo: How are you feeling?

Andropov Kyo: *looks at watch* It's 11(am).

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *looks at you two* It seems no one cares about a Saiyanhog...*looks down and begins to walk away*

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Blaid* You're stronger then I am. If I can survive a concussion, you can survive a bumb to the head.

Andropov Kyo: *bump

Angel Akemi Aero: *looks down* im sorry..

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Hey, Its okay. I'm just underloved and not cared for. *shrugs and sighs*

Slade from x.x.x.72 joined the chat 60 minutes ago

Andropov Kyo: *exhales, then turns... and bumps into Slade*

Andropov Kyo: Ah? Hey, watch it. *looks up and sees Slade* O_O"

Slade: *looks at andro*that arm still hurt

Andropov Kyo: S-S-Slade!

Angel Akemi Aero: *confused* ...?

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *looks at Slade* Hmm?

Andropov Kyo: *insincitivly grabs injured wrist*

Slade: ha ha you remember me im flattered *stances*

Angel Akemi Aero: -_-

Andropov Kyo: *jumps back a stride and activte Incinerate* *fires fireball at Slade*

Andropov Kyo: (you ok, Angel?)

Slade: *jumps to the right dodgeing the fire balls*ha ha so weak

Andropov Kyo: Weak!

Andropov Kyo: I'll show you!

Andropov Kyo: AHHHH! *summons Alubujem*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: I'll finish this now. *stances* *Charging a Kamehameha* Kamehame...

Andropov Kyo: GO! *Alubujem swipes Slade*

Angel Akemi Aero: *looks at everyone then walks off*

Slade: *jumps up but the attack scratches my armor*

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Slade* *winces at the pain in my wrist* Damn it...

Blaid The Saiyanhog: HA! *blasts Slade with my Kamehameha*

Andropov Kyo: (Angel, I'm gonna call you, kk?)

Slade: *jumps to the right dodgeing the attack*weak

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Grr...!

Blaid The Saiyanhog from x.x.x.166 changed name to SSJ Blaid The Saiyanhog 53 minutes ago

Andropov Kyo: See what I mean, Blaid!

Angel Akemi Aero: *has no clue what's happening so does nothing*

Andropov Kyo: C'MON, ALUBUJEM! HAILSTORM! *send millions of crystal shards at Slade*

SSJ Blaid The Saiyanhog: Kaaa...meee...haaa...meee...*appears behind Slade* HA! *blasts him with my Super Kamehameha*

Slade: *blocks them woth arm braces*ha ha nice try

SSJ Blaid The Saiyanhog: GRR!

SSJ Blaid The Saiyanhog from x.x.x.166 changed name to SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog 51 minutes ago

Andropov Kyo: *pants*

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog: Lets do this!

Slade: *stares at you siently

Andropov Kyo: ARGH! *charges* I'm not going to make the same mistake twice! *slides against the crowd and kicks his legs out from underneith him*

Andropov Kyo: (why didn't you answer, A-Chan?)

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *my hair sticking up, My fur golden, and lightning around me*

Slade: *jumps up and stomps you wiht a flying kick*

Angel Akemi Aero: (my ringer is off cause my Dad went to sleep)

Andropov Kyo: YWAH! *falls onto my back*

Andropov Kyo: (oh)

Andropov Kyo: (u wanna call me then?)

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog: HRAA! *Blasts Multiple Ki Blasts at Slade*

Angel Akemi Aero: (i cant right now..i have a cramp)

Andropov Kyo: (oh. ok. maybe l8r then)

Andropov Kyo: *stands up and holds wrist in pain* *panting*

goten kaito corve. from x.x.x.98 joined the chat 47 minutes ago

Slade: *vanishes then reappears behind blaid kicking him to the ground*

Angel Akemi Aero: (okay)

Andropov Kyo: *sees a gap in his stance* *charges again* DAMN YOU! *pumps for a punch but fakes it and slams my head into Slades stomach*

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *disappears and reappears behind Slade, Blasting him*

Slade: *deflects the blast*

Starfire from x.x.x.52 joined the chat 46 minutes ago

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog: Grrr!

Andropov Kyo: *sees a gap in his stance* *charges again* DAMN YOU! *pumps for a punch but fakes it and slams my head into Slades stomach*

Slade: *gets hit by andro*you will pay for that*slams you to the ground with both fists*

Starfire: Eek! Friends!

SSJ2 Blaid The Saiyanhog from x.x.x.166 changed name to SSJ3 Blaid The Saiyanhog 46 minutes ago

Angel Akemi Aero: ...

Andropov Kyo: *slams into the ground* Ah...

goten kaito corve.: star lets get him*charges at slade*

Andropov Kyo: *tries to get to hands and knees* Nnnn...

Slade: *grabs goten*you again*looks at blaid*here catch*throws goten at blaid*

Andropov Kyo: A...Angel...Angel-Chan...

Andropov Kyo: *feels back of head*

Angel Akemi Aero: *runs over to Andro* ANDRO!

Andropov Kyo: *stands up shakily*

Starfire: *Blasts Star Bolts towards Slade*

Andropov Kyo: *collapses again*

SSJ3 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *charges at Slade* HRA! *Blasts at him as I fly* *catches Goten and sets him down while I fly*

Slade: *deflets the star bolts*ha ha you are all so weak

Andropov Kyo: Angel...

Andropov Kyo: Angel, sing.

Andropov Kyo: Angel. you have to sing.

Slade: *bounces the blast back at blaid*

Slade: SING HA HA WHATS SHE GOING TO DO SING ME TO SLEEP

Angel Akemi Aero: Sing..Why?

SSJ3 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *deflects them back*

Andropov Kyo: Sing. Just do it.

Andropov Kyo: It will help me.

Andropov Kyo: More then you think.

Andropov Kyo: I know... a way...

Starfire: Err! *Blasts a laser from my eyes to Slade*

Angel Akemi Aero: *looks at you* okay

Andropov Kyo: As best as you can.

Angel Akemi Aero: *nods*

Slade: *dodges the blasts*and i thought you fools would be a*gets hit with the eye lasers*aghh *turns around and looks at starfire*your next

Andropov Kyo: *stands up* *summons Alubujem* Now, Angel! sing!

SSJ3 Blaid The Saiyanhog: GAR! NO HOLDING BACK!

goten kaito corve.: *flies up to starfire*star lets blast him at the same time ready GO!*blasts slade*

SSJ3 Blaid The Saiyanhog from x.x.x.166 changed name to SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog 41 minutes ago

Angel Akemi Aero: *sings this song: .com/watch?v=9XjZ5KhBCrI *

Starfire: No I am not! *Flies to Slade and Blasts him*

Andropov Kyo: *combines the songwaves with my Hailstorm attack*

Slade: *gets hit with the blast from both starfire and goten*aghh not bad but you will have to do better then that

Andropov Kyo: HAILSONG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *fires super-powered Crystal Shards at Slade*

Andropov Kyo: *x2 sharp, 2x fast, 2x deadly*

Andropov Kyo: *2x

Starfire: *Smiles towards Goten*

Slade: *attempts to block the shards but the pearce through my breaces driving into my arms*AGHH!

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *begins charging* HRAA! *Charging a kamehameha*

Andropov Kyo: *keeps firing and doesn't stop*

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: THIS WILL END IT!

Slade: *raises an energy shield*

Angel Akemi Aero: *keeps singing*

Andropov Kyo: EVERYONE! ATTACK NOW!

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: KAMEHAMEHA...X10! *appears infront of Slade and blasts him head on*

goten kaito corve.: KAMEHAME*charges energy*HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*fires*

Starfire: Err! *Blasts huge amounts of Star Bolts towards Slade*

Andropov Kyo: *increases HailSong attack power*

Slade: *falls to the ground*

Andropov Kyo: *reaches my limit and stops*

Starfire: *Stares at Slade* 0.0

Andropov Kyo: *arms fall to sides* Is it over|?

Andropov Kyo: *?

Angel Akemi Aero: *sees*

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: And that... Wasn't even my full power! *Stomps on Slade's back*

Slade: *stands up dusting myself off*not bad if you had just one more person you might have hurt me

Starfire: Ee!

Andropov Kyo: *falls to one knee, cluching my rib*

Andropov Kyo: *gasp*

trunks hideaki corve. from x.x.x.98 joined the chat 35 minutes ago

Andropov Kyo: Damn it! *gets back up* Don't you ever die!

trunks hideaki corve.: *rams into slade*GUESS ILL HAVE TO BE THAT PERSON!

Andropov Kyo: Trunks-Kun!

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: THAT IS IT! *begins to hit Slade with a barrage of hits abd punches* TRUNKS! GOTEN! FUSE AND GO SUPER SAIYAN 3!

Andropov Kyo: Angel-Chan...

Andropov Kyo: I don't know...

Slade: *falls to the ground useing my arms to push myself up*agh darn it

Andropov Kyo: If I can do that again...

goten kaito corve.: no blaid

Andropov Kyo: But we have to try.

Andropov Kyo: Sing again...

Andropov Kyo: *winces in pain*

Slade: *stands up clutching my arm*please no more i am defeated

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Slade* ...

Andropov Kyo: What do *winces in pain* you mean?

Angel Akemi Aero: huh...?

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *Hitting Slade* I'LL END THIS MYSELF! *kicks Slade in the neck and growls* KAMEHAMEHA...X100! *blasts him head on*

Andropov Kyo: BLAID! NO!

Slade: *jumps to the left barely dodgeing*

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog: *grins, My power dies out* Damnit..

trunks hideaki corve.: BLAID STOP PLEASE

SSJ4 Blaid The Saiyanhog from x.x.x.166 changed name to Blaid The Saiyanhog 31 minutes ago

Angel Akemi Aero: Oh No Blaid!

Slade: FOOLS*blasts angel then vanishes*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *falls over* I'm a poor excuse of a Saiyan...

Andropov Kyo: *stands up shakily*

Andropov Kyo: ANGEL!

Andropov Kyo: !

Andropov Kyo: *jumps to push her out of the way*

goten kaito corve.: *bats the blast away from angel*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: I should have killed Slade when I had the chance...

Angel Akemi Aero: ...

goten kaito corve.: no i allmost made the same mistake earlier

Andropov Kyo: *grabs Angel in a hug and holds her tightly* A-Angel...?

Andropov Kyo: A-are you okay?

goten kaito corve.: andro i deflexted the blast from her she is fine

Andropov Kyo: *releases my 'death hold' on her and looks at her face* *tears come to eyes* I'm sorry...

goten kaito corve.: and starfire i cant that you enough for coming as quickly as you did

Angel Akemi Aero: cry *coughs*

Andropov Kyo: *nods and holds back tears*

Andropov Kyo: *releases her and leans up*

goten kaito corve.: and trunks you showed up just in time bro

Andropov Kyo: Thank you, Trunks.

Andropov Kyo: And Blaid.

Andropov Kyo: Thank you all.

goten kaito corve.: your welcome

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Angel* And thank you.

goten kaito corve.: *lays down*robin cant get back soon enough lol

Starfire: *Appears from the darkness while the hands of mine glow black*

Angel Akemi Aero: *nods at Andro and coughs*

Andropov Kyo: *coughs up blood* Dammit... *feels back off head* That was a damn hard battle...

trunks hideaki corve.: star whats wrong with your hands

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Starfire* ...Starfire?

Starfire: It..is Raven.

Andropov Kyo: *tries to stand up*

Andropov Kyo: Raven?

Angel Akemi Aero: ...?

goten kaito corve.: raven what do u mean

Starfire: While fighting Slade I have tried to make contact with her through meditation

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *Weakily gets up*

goten kaito corve.: oh well what happen when you did that

Angel Akemi Aero: *goes over to Blaid* are you gonna be okay?

trunks hideaki corve.: *helps blaid up*you ok bro

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Yeah.. Just used up a hell of a lot of power... That truthfully was my first time using Super Saiyan 4..

Andropov Kyo: ...

Starfire: I said..Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. *Dark magic appears*

trunks hideaki corve.: heh slade is not easy is he

Andropov Kyo: *eyes grow wide*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Nope.

goten kaito corve.: wow star you have ravens powers

Andropov Kyo: *limps over to Starfire* That's cool...

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Reminds me of Goku's battle with Baby. *laughs*

trunks hideaki corve.: ha ha ya except this guys is more full of himself

Starfire: *Nods* Ever since the battle with her father, she has given, Robin, Beast Boy, and

Cyborg her powers!

Andropov Kyo: Oh? That's interesting...

goten kaito corve.: amazing and u have expereance with her powers as well from when you switched bodies with her correct?

Starfire: Yes!

goten kaito corve.: awsome star

Starfire: It is moost dark and can become most dangerous also!

Starfire: *most

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Hmm... So Trunks, Its like Baby fused with Super Saiyan 3 Broly?

Andropov Kyo: Hm...

goten kaito corve.: i know hey i cant thank you enough for coming as quick as you did star i owe ya one

Andropov Kyo: *coughs blood into my hand* ...

trunks hideaki corve.: ha ha no much worse

Andropov Kyo: Thanks.

Andropov Kyo: *makes my way over to Angel* How are you feeling?

Blaid The Saiyanhog: Oh snap.

Starfire: *Closes the eyes of mine* I sense Raven.

Angel Akemi Aero: *shrugs* okay i guess..

Andropov Kyo: Good.

Andropov Kyo: *eyes closes* Okay... I'm just gonna rest for a minute...

Angel Akemi Aero: ...okay...

goten kaito corve.: you mean she is here

Andropov Kyo: *collapses and falls unconscious*

trunks hideaki corve.: hey angel thanks for hellping us heh never been so happy you had suca a beautiful voice

goten kaito corve.: andro*shakes you*come on bro dont die on me

Andropov Kyo: *doesn't wake*

Angel Akemi Aero: thanks Trunks...and omg Andro!

goten kaito corve.: ANDR?*tears come to my eyes*PLEASE WAKE UP

Angel Akemi Aero: Andro...d-dont..die...

goten kaito corve.: star you have ravens powers please try to heal him

Starfire: Andro? *Observes you and levitates over to you* Azarath, Mertion, Zinthos..*Tries to heal him*

trunks hideaki corve.: *walks over to andro*

Starfire: Raven: It's Raven. I have contacted Starfire to help you.

Angel Akemi Aero: *looks down*...

Andropov Kyo: ...

goten kaito corve.: thank you raven can you help him

Starfire: Raven:*Closes the eyes of mine and uses dark magic to heal Andro* I think..

Angel Akemi Aero: ...

Andropov Kyo: A...

Andropov Kyo: ...An...Angel...

Starfire: *Dark sparkles realeses into the air* Its...working...

goten kaito corve.: yes

Angel Akemi Aero: Andro..?

Andropov Kyo: Go...ten-Kun... Blaid...

Starfire: Raven: Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!

Andropov Kyo: Star...?

Andropov Kyo: *eyes open* Huh?

Andropov Kyo: *blinks* *feels head* What happened?

Blaid The Saiyanhog: *leaning against a tree, Repressing my memories*

goten kaito corve.: heh he raven saved you

Andropov Kyo: Raven?

Starfire: Raven: *Vanashies from Starfire's body*

Angel Akemi Aero: *sighs in relief*

Starfire: *I fall onto the ground*

Andropov Kyo: *blink* Star! *catches her*

goten kaito corve.: star you allright

Starfire: Nn..*Opens eyes* Raven has saved you..

Andropov Kyo: *smiles* Hai... She has.

Starfire: *Smiles with relief*

goten kaito corve.: she acted throught starfires body and was able to save you

Andropov Kyo: *looks at Goten* Wow! Really?

Andropov Kyo: That's amazing.

Blaid The Saiyanhog: I godda go.

Blaid The Saiyanhog: PM me on YT if you can.

goten kaito corve.: heh heh ya it is see ya blais

Blaid The Saiyanhog: My YT is [removed for privacy preposes]

Starfire: *Feels a bit dizzy and drained* Raven..*Smiles*

Blaid The Saiyanhog: See y'all lat'a!

Andropov Kyo: (kk. bye)

goten kaito corve.: heh heh thanks star your quick thinking saved andros life

Andropov Kyo: You need some rest. Why don't you sleep.

Andropov Kyo: *?

Angel Akemi Aero: (ok bye Blaid)

Starfire: I welcome you. I have also been in battle with Blackfire, Fang, and the new villain today.

goten kaito corve.: heh heh you need to rest then and i have the perfect place

Starfire: Yes..resting would be wonderful..

Starfire: Where?

goten kaito corve.: *walks over to a tree by a lake their is a watter fall flowing into the lake*i used to train here with someone its a good place right under this tree

Andropov Kyo: *picks up Star and takes her there*

Andropov Kyo: *places her under the tree*

Andropov Kyo: There you go. You can rest now.

Andropov Kyo: Thank you for saving my life, Star.

Starfire: *Yawns* Thank Raven! Pleasant Slorvax! *Smiles and quickly falls asleep*

Andropov Kyo: *smiles*

**I wanna know; who's your favorite character in this RolePlay? (None of us will be offended, but I'm curious.)**


End file.
